The Beauty Underneath
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: For the first time in his life, this wasn’t about sex. And for the first time, he found her attractive. Henry VIII/Anne of Cleves. Friendship, with a dash of romance and fluff. SPOILERS FOR 4x03. R&R, x


_I don't know where this came from. This is my first 'The Tudors' fan fiction, and I love Henry and Anne of Cleves, so I decided to write a little something for the two of them. Beware, this is spoilery for 4x03, so you have been warned. I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

The Beauty Underneath

**Summary**: _For the first time in his life, this wasn't about sex. And for the first time, he found her attractive. Henry VIII/Anne of Cleves. Friendship, with a dash of romance and fluff. **SPOILERS FOR 4x03**_.

**-x-**

The room was silent apart from the crackling of the flames in the nearby fireplace, and the dribble of wine from the jug to the goblet. The odd clink of coin against coin was heard every now and then, as King Henry VIII and Anne of Cleves enjoyed a game of cards together. The king took a look at his hand of cards, before peering over the top of them at his opponent, who seemed to be choosing her next move. Anne looked up at the king, her eyes gleaming in the firelight as she placed a few more coins in the middle of the table, before picking up her goblet to take a sip of wine. Henry smiled gently, before looking at his hand and pushing some of his own coins into the middle, making Anne giggle. She placed two of her cards down on the table, Henry picking two up from the face-down deck, handing them over to Anne, who took them with a smile. Anne then pushed the rest of her coins into the middle, making Henry raise an eyebrow. _It must be a good hand_, he thought before his remaining money joined hers, making her giggle once more, a sound that was now music to his ears. She bit her lip gently, before revealing her cards, one at a time.

Two queens and three aces; full house.

Henry let out a huff of laughter. He could never win against the Lady Anne. She giggled again, the wine in her system making her giddy. Henry threw down his cards and leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"You play well ..." he commented. "You never used to before." She smiled back at him, leaning back in her own chair as she watched him.

"I never used to drink wine ... or play music. But now I do all those things," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "And I like to do it. I'm free and I like to do it." She reached over to claim her prize money, when Henry's hands came to rest upon hers, making her look up into his eyes, her smile disappearing a little.

"Can I come to your bed tonight?" he whispered, rendering Anne speechless. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form some words, but she found she didn't know what to say. The _king_ wanted to come to _her_ bed?

"Majesty ..."

"Before you say anything ..." he cut in. "I respect you, Lady Anne. I know you remain a maid ..." he noticed her cheeks burn red and her face turned away from his when he said this. "... but I miss you so." He didn't know what had become of him, admitting this to Anne's face, but it made him feel better, especially with what happened between them in the past.

"You miss me?" she asked, seeming unable to process what the king was telling her. She looked down at their hands on the table. Henry turned Anne's hand around and linked his fingers with hers.

"I do, my lady. Would you allow me to join you in your bedchamber?" he asked. "I – I would just like to hold you, if you would be so kind as to let me do so? Please?" Anne stared at him for a little while longer, before looking back down at their clasped hands. A small smile played its way onto her lips.

"Yes, your Majesty. I would like that very much," she said, quietly. Henry smiled a gentle smile, before standing up, their hands still clasped.

"Shall we?" he asked, before she nodded and got to her feet, the kind of England leading her to her bedchambers. She dismissed her servants, who curtseyed to the king and the lady Anne, before leaving. Henry moved away from Anne, closing the doors behind them. He began to undress, Anne hypnotised by his actions for a moment before she too began to dress for bed. She moved behind her changing divider, embarrassed of what the king would think of her body and changed into her nightgown quickly. She moved back out to face the king, unpinning her hair and letting it cascade down her shoulder. Henry drew in a breath as he looked at her. He had been thoughtless and uncaring when it had come to the Lady Anne at first. But she really was something. Miles different from every other woman he had been with, but that was what made her special. The king pulled on a nightshirt and moved towards the bed, Anne following his lead. They both climbed under the lavish sheets, and Henry automatically moved over to embrace Anne. She allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her, pulling her against his body. She pressed her back against his chest, Henry sighing gently. She turned her face round for a moment, and was pleasantly surprised when Henry placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, sweet lady ..." he whispered into her ear, before resting against the pillow, his face burying itself in her neck. She smiled gently.

"Goodnight your Majesty ..." she whispered back, settling into his embrace and falling asleep in his arms, something she had dreamed about ever since she first met him. Henry smiled as she settled against him. He sighed gently, feeling more at peace now than he had in a while. His eyes fluttered closed and he joined the Lady Anne in peaceful slumber, enjoying the warmth from her body, and her being there with him. How he wished he could have felt like this before.

* * *

_Just a short thing. Thanks for reading XD_


End file.
